Gwen's long lost twin Samantha
by santanabvb
Summary: What if Kaia and Bianka weren't the only set of Skyhawk twins? What if Gwen discovered why she'd always felt lonely: her twin Samantha taken from Tabitha at birth by the 'angel' Galen. please R&R. It's my first LOTU so...
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Lord, only daughter of Galen Lord, looked up at the colossal ancient pyramid and wiped the sweat off her brow. Perhaps the black skinny jeans and baby pink t-shirt she wore was too much for the scorching sun of Egypt.

Well how was she supposed to know what the weather in Egypt was like? It had been raining in England when she'd gotten on the private jet, and besides she'd never been here before. Until now when her father had texted the coordinates to this location, telling her he had a very important test for her. In a freaking pyramid! A freaking booby-trapped pyramid.

'I can do this,' Samantha reminded herself, patting the many weapons she had concealed beneath her t-shirt, strapped to her stomach and thighs. If those demon possessed Lords showed their ugly faces and their butterfly tattoos in these catacombs she'd know what to do.

'I'll kill them. I'll kill them all, for you Daddy,' she vowed and stroked the tattoo on her wrist. She stroked the midnight black tattoo of infinity that made up part of her identity. An identity which she would never trade for all the money in the world, for she fought for the good of the world, to rid it of the demons that caused pain and suffering every single second of every minute of every day.

Stroking the mark Samantha let her thoughts drift back to the evening of her eighteenth birthday when she'd made the journey from spoilt little rich girl to Hunter extraordinaire.

'Sammy, dear are you sure you want to be a part of our team honey? I must warn you that you could be seriously injured or even killed.' Her Daddy, Galen, had tried to explain the consequences to her of joining the family business.

Sammy didn't need the warning, she'd wanted to be a part of the team since the day her father informed her that Death a.k.a Lucien, one of the Lords of the Underworld, had been the cause of her mother's demise. The pain she'd felt from the knowledge of her mother's death and the loneliness she felt made her an easy victim for Pain, a buddy of Death's known as Reyes.

'Daddy how could I not?' She asked him, holding out her slender pale white wrist to the man who held the tattooing equipment, her boyfriend Dean Stefano. At the young age of twenty the pale, midnight haired man was Daddy's second in command. 'Those demons took my mother from me and they caused me to...to ruin my perfect arms.' Tears sparkled in her amber-gray eyes, the extent of her grief turning them mostly gray.

'And what part of the team is she going to play Galen, perhaps maybe the damsel in distress?' The man's name was Christopher something or other, tall, blonde, pale and idiotic he was beneath her.

'I would be obliged to train her,' another Hunter announced almost jumping onto the end of the question Chris had asked.

'You can keep your filthy hands off of her,' Dean snarled, his emerald eyes narrowing on the jerk as he pressed his dagger blade closer to the man's throat. One move and the insignificant man would be dead.

'That isn't really necessary. Samantha will be fighting for our cause, not seducing the lords to kill them. And she will be more than an asset to the company. Dean would you kindly do the honours,' Daddy explained and automatically the room and Sammy was filled with hope.

But when the many needles pierced her skin and ink was permanently added to her cells the feeling of hope became feeling of pain. She would not scream, she would show that she was strong and capable.

Unfortunately she had screamed, Samantha remembered, and the other Hunters (mostly male) had thought her weak and incapable, thankfully she'd had many chances to redeem herself.

Taking a deep breath and palming the dagger her father had gifted her with on that fateful day; she took off into the pyramid on a quick sprint. Her father had asked her to be in the middle of the pyramid before noon and it was now ten o clock.

As she ran Miss. Lord thought about the test and what it would mean if she passed it. Would she finally be welcomed as a part of the research they were doing in this ancient wonder of the world? Perhaps she would be allowed to lead an army of her own to attack the fortress in Budapest, because, and god damn it she was worthy enough.

Samantha encountered many booby traps throughout the pyramid and trick walls but somehow she managed to speed past them all. She put her super speed down to adrenaline and the need to be alive. And as she ran, and dodged and ducked she heard a voice. A voice in her head that was somehow familiar to her, though she had never encountered it before.

_So so somebody help me; don't let them do this to me. Oh my god what are they doing now? Someone help!_

'I'm obviously going insane,' Sammy told herself and sped up feeling that she was closer to the centre. After alls he hadn't inherited her father's ability to know the insides and outsides of a building without using a map.

_Wh Wh who said that? Oh god they've finally done it. I've finally become insane._

'How many Hunters are in there?' A masculine voice dripping with contempt asked as she reached the final corridor into the research facility. She'd been speeding along thinking herself insane, but she stopped abruptly when she heard the noise.

'Seven.' With so much surety and confidence the voice could only belong to Amun keeper of secrets, and if he heard her thoughts then she'd be found out, so she cleared her entire head.

'We can take 'em.' Misery, the only female lord known as Cameo, spoke and Samantha wanted to claw out her ears and pin them to the wall. And then kill herself.

When she heard the doors slide open and the warriors' war cry filled with anguished cries of her falling comrades she knew she had to do something, and so joined in.

'Eight Hunters your demon was off the mark Amun,' she spoke, tormenting, before she pulled out her daggers and joined in the fray...


	2. Chapter 2

'Off the mark am I?' Amun signed before turning around and brandishing his own weapon at her, thankfully her reflexes were not as slow as some of the other hunters and she managed to duck out of the way of the dagger. And as she ducked she swung out her leg knocking the demon of secrets to his back.

'Yup,' she replied, a taunt, as she jumped on him and held her dagger to his neck. She would have killed him, like she'd mentally promised her father, but there was something better than killing a Lord. Using that Lord, luckily or unluckily for her whichever way you look at it Sammy had the upper hand on Amun, for information. Luck would be on her side because he could read anyone's thoughts and she could torture him for information about the Lords, specifically the keep of Violence's woman Ashlyn, who so happened to be pregnant. Unlucky because Amun never spoke and, though she was good at sign language there was the huge possibility that he would lie.

Samantha had always had the ability to know when someone _spoke_ lies, but it was much harder for her to discover that when the demon she questioned was Amun, a mute, who communicated only with his hands.

'So, demon. Want to spill your guts before I cut them loose and spill them on the floor for you?' she propositioned, her dagger inching closer and closer to his tanned neck, a bead of deep red blood dripping onto the blade. Hmmm that was odd. She'd always expected demon-keepers to have midnight black or emerald green blood just like their counterparts. She hadn't expected them to be so, so, so…human.

Okay so the Hunter extraordinaire had a problem. When she fought the demon-keepers, she never actually remembered it. Only recalled them lying bloody and bruised on the floor, some of them with their guts surrounding them. So this was actually the first time she had ever seen their blood. Blood that was the same colour as humans.

'No,' Amun shook his head and Sammy sighed, wondering how best to perform surgery on this Lord who obviously didn't want to live. She'd fought him before and remembered the pretty pink that his intestines had been when she'd finished with him. Not that she'd remembered how she'd gotten them out of his body. Without a knife. Those were the infantile days of her career when she'd only carried the one dagger.

'Fine,' she replied with a sneer and lowered her blade from his neck down to his shirt covered chest and stomach. As she did so she sliced every inch of cotton down the middle and then when she was at his stomach she raised her dagger and…

And then that voice entered her mind again, that familiar feminine voice, '_Please help me, don't let him hurt me. C'mon you're a woman too, please help me.' _It was louder and more pleading.

Stabbing Amun in the stomach and the thigh just for good measure Sammy let her attention drift from the annoying lord to where she thought the direction of the voice came from. If the voice knew she was a woman too then obviously the owner of that voice could see at least some part of her.

And that was when she finally managed to see the room. The room filled with glass boxes that held women of all species. There was what appeared to be a vampire; Sammy couldn't tell because when the woman opened her mouth she couldn't see any fangs. Her only clue was that she shied from the light.

Other than the vampire, who obviously wasn't the one who'd spoken inside her head, there was a siren, perhaps it was she who had called to her telepathically. Sammy drew closer to the woman meaning to help her, to free her from whoever had her here against her will. However when she drew closer she realised the barely dressed woman, who was pregnant, could not have been the woman. For she had her voice box cut out. So she couldn't seduce her captures with her melodic voice?

_'Over here!' _The voice called frantically and Sammy turned to see a man standing over a box, an expression of concern and pity taking over his features. Pur-lease. He was a demon warrior, demon-keeper of Doubt cared for no one, had even managed to kill Dean's sister, with his hateful powers.

'Hey! What do you think you're doing?' Sammy asked and her voice managed to draw all of the demons' attention from her…comrades. What were they doing here with these women, these pregnant women!, in captivity? Perhaps they were rescuing them?

When the Lords approached her, meaning to thwart her in the rescuing of the woman who had called out to her, Sammy felt herself grow angry, and then all she could see was midnight. And all she could hear were grunts and screams filled with agony, and she didn't even know who's they belonged to. Friend or foe?

When she finally came round, the first thing she noticed was the blood, all over her hands and clothes. Her new clothes gods damn it! The next? Sabin, the keeper of doubt was lying bloodied and unconscious at the ground near the woman's cage.

'Don't worry I'm here now. I'll help you,' Sammy spoke maternally as she approached the box swiftly meaning to free her.

'And now your test truly begins daughter,' Galen Lord spoke from a corner of the room. Looking as young as he had that same day he'd initiated her into the hunters he folded his sinewy arms over his chest and stared at her pointedly.

'What do you mean father?' She asked as she raced towards the captive woman.

He didn't reply and she just kept running and then when she reached the glass box she gasped.

'Wh-who are you?' The reflection asked at the same time she did.

'I don't know anymore,' Sammy replied, her feeling of loneliness now gone thanks to the red head before her…


	3. Chapter 3

The red head whose amber-grey eyes, the same colour as her eyes, the same god damn eyes, sparkled with tears of fear and…hope? Who was she and what was she doing in this cage? Had the evil lords found her and locked her away, hoping to experiment on her?

'Not on my watch.' Whilst she'd been thinking the woman had been staring at her, her head to the side like a lost puppy trying to figure out what its owner was thinking about. But this woman was no animal; in fact she was just as human as Samantha. Could have been a clone of Samantha for she looked exactly like her in every way, even down to her pale white skin.

She didn't want the Lords to have this woman, didn't want Sabin to experiment on her anymore, because she wanted to free this woman and keep her close so that she was never lonely again.

'Wh-who are you?' The reflection timidly asked once more, a frightened question, looking for an answer that would bring her safety.

'I am Samantha Lord, how long have you been here?' she asked, wondering if the energy bars she had bought with her would be enough food to keep this woman full when she freed her.

'I don't know. What day is it?' the unknown woman asked and Samantha tried to remember what day her phone had shown before it had lost its battery that same morning.

'1st June 2009,' was the answer and it seemed to be one that upset the other woman quite a bit.

'I've been here a year and my sister's haven't looked for me, and Tyson hasn't wondered where I am?' she mused to herself in a soft voice, almost like she was bordering on crying. Samantha hated crying, mostly because she had cried so much as a little girl and had forbid herself from doing so. She thought that women should learn to be less emotional and keep that stiff upper lip.

'Don't cry. Tell me your name and I'll help you find your family and your boyfriend. I'll make it all alright,' Samantha promised and crouched down to the woman's level. She had the strangest urge to take reflection woman in her arms and hold her tight and never let her go.

'I'm Gwendolyn Skyhawk and they used those rocks over there to get us out of these cages,' Gwen, Samantha would call her Gwen for short, pointed over to a great pile of rocks the other side of the room.

'I'll be right back.' With that promise made she sprinted for the rocks before the Lords woke once more and tried to fight her again. This time she had no back up, and they would be gunning for her, nothing held back. No mercy shown.

When she returned with a rock Gwen would shake her head at it, telling Sammy that, and 'no that wasn't her rock'. And so she would make more journeys sometimes bringing two and three rocks with her, until she found the last rock, the one that showed a picture of a woman with wings and claws. This was the only rock that Gwen hadn't seen and therefore discounted as her own.

Without asking for Gwen's acknowledgement Samantha pushed the rock into the hole that had been made in the cage and stilled when she saw Chris on the other side of the room, staggering towards her, his hand covering a huge wound on his side. He was bleeding heavily; she could tell that much, from the blood seeping through his fingers and the scarlet drops of blood on the floor beside him. She could _smell_ the extent of the wound, and the scent made her, nah it was impossible, she wasn't a vampire. And yet still the scent of that man's blood, the man who'd never really liked her, made her…thirsty.

'Don't Sam, don't let her out, you will doom us all!' He exclaimed and she guessed he must be serious because he'd made the choice to warn her instead of getting help for his wound. On the other hand, she had never really liked him and had never really trusted him. So…

'Gwen you won't hurt anyone will you?' she asked the red head, woman to woman.

'No one that hasn't hurt me. I won't hurt you Samantha,' the captive woman replied and there was something about her that made Sammy trust her, trust everything she said and everything she was, even though what she was, was a complete stranger. She trusted this woman more than she had trusted half the men that worked for her father.

'Okay,' she acknowledged, and then turned to Chris. 'I'm letting her out, she won't hurt you. After all it was the lords that put her here wasn't it?' When no answer was forthcoming Samantha began to have her doubts. The Hunters sacrificed a lot for peace in the world, peace without demons, sometimes having to kill humans who stumbled into their paths. But they wouldn't breed half-lings would they? Or maybe they would.

When she turned the rock in the lock the woman flew out before the door was even fully opened. Yes she _flew_ out of the cage, claws and wings just like her stone had depicted, before launching herself at Chris. This woman, Gwen, was obviously deadly. Even in her barely there skirt and crop top that her kidnappers had given her she was still deadly. Deadly when she had been timid and had appeared innocent.

From what Samantha could see Gwen was clawing at her fellow Hunter, even more blood gushing and spraying in the golden, now tarnished with blood, sand. Blood that Samantha still wanted to drink. But why?

And that was when a wave of vertigo hit her and she looked down to see that she was bleeding from a deep wound in her arm. Damn one of the lords had damaged her when they'd been fighting. The only reason it hadn't slowed her down was because of the adrenaline in her body, most probably.

However much her mouth watered for that blood, she wouldn't allow herself close enough to get to it. She didn't want to be the second victim of that things attack. What was Gwen? She wasn't vampire, vampires didn't have wings, or claws like that. Not a siren, they were somewhat peaceful creatures most of the time. So what creature had claws and wings like that? She didn't think she'd ever been briefed on anything like this.

When the screaming finally stopped and the wave of dizziness was holding Samantha to the floor, Gwen returned, carrying Chris's trachea in her hand, a trachea that dripped with blood. Blood.

'What are you Gwen? You're not human,' Samantha said, stating the obvious.

'I know,' the woman sounded forlorn like she wanted to be human, but why? Humans were frail and mortal they died easily, evidenced by the length of time it had taken Chris to die and the weak attempt he had made to keep his life. But then again he had always been weak.

'So I ask again, what are you Gwen?'

'The same thing you are.' Was the reply as Sammy's new friend handed her the trachea full of blood and then raised her hand to her mouth and with a wince ripped through the veins in her wrist to press the flowing blood into Sam's mouth. 'Drink, you'll need it, twin...'


	4. Chapter 4

'You need to stay healthy, the blood will heal your wound and then we can leave, before they come back for me,' Gwen said, Sammy barely listening to a word the other woman was saying. Twin? She had a twin, she hadn't known about, a twin that was a creature from myths that even she hadn't heard of. No wonder she'd always been so lonely. She hadn't just lost a mother; she'd had a sister taken from her. Who could have done such a thing? Separating identical twins was the cruellest act any being could ever _hope_ to manage.

And yet, as she found it disbelieving she knew that it was true, Gwen did not lie. How could she deny they were sisters, twins, when they were identical?

'I said drink Sammy,' Gwen instructed, forcing her wrist to the stunned woman's open mouth. When the blood touched her tongue, Sammy saw her eyes in the reflection of her sister's. They'd turned black, to her horror. But she couldn't keep herself from latching onto that wrist and drinking as much as she could stomach; it was either that or the blood of the injured Lords and no way would she drink their blood. They revolted her, all the damage they had done to the world with the help of their demons made her sick to her stomach. How could they get away with such acts? Surely the Greeks would want to kill them for the destruction they'd caused. So why didn't they? That was her question, her hope, her plea.

And as the blood filled her stomach, the wound in her arm began to heal; she could feel the pain of skin knitting back together, without the help of modern medicine. The pain was excruciating and she gasped when it felt like diamond and needle were mending her.

'No, don't stop drinking, you're not better yet, they'll come after you too when they know what you are,' Gwen seemed afraid, she feared that she would be forced back into one of the cages for another year and Sammy couldn't blame her. She wouldn't have wanted to be caged for a whole year. She loved the sunshine and the open hills of Scotland where she sometimes chose to holiday when she wasn't training or fighting the Lords, which wasn't all that often, which was why she was so annoyed that she'd been called away to this pyramid by her father to find the lords trying to...

What had the lords been trying to do to these women? Sabin had been standing so close to this woman and it had looked as though they had been having a conversation. If his men had put her in the cages so they could experiment or...do other things to her, then why hadn't they picked up one of the rocks and tried to free them? Which bought her back to her other suspicion. That her father's men, The Hunters, had something to do with this.

When she felt the wound in her arm was completely healed she took her mouth from her sister's arm and checked herself over for infection. Nothing. She was completely healed, in fact her arm felt so much better than it had in known memory. More powerful.

When she was assured that this was no trick of light or a dream Samantha turned back to Gwen with a question on her lips.

'Gwen when you talked of the men coming back for you, for us. What did you mean? Who did you mean?' she wanted to know so that she could put to rest the suspicion that her father was somehow involved in this capture, and also because she wanted vengeance for the trapped women. 'I-I don't know, I only know they appeared human, except for the leader he had wings, white, pure white like an angel. But the things he did, the things he asked others to do, were...they weren't heavenly acts, it was like he was a demon,' Gwen shuddered in fear and sorrow and Samantha held her tightly against her.

'It's okay, I have you now. Let's get out of here,' she added before pointing to the floor, the injured demons there. 'They are to blame?' she asked, but Gwen shook her head violently.

'The man who said not to release me was one of the men who did unspeakable things,' Gwen said and a tear escaped her eye.

Oh god, what had her organisation done to these women, to this woman?

Feeling responsible, Samantha gathered the crying Gwen into her arms and held her tight, whispering, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I will gut them for what they have done to you. You are my sister, my family and I will make each and every one of them pay,' she vowed, tears of her own racing down her face. These tears she allowed because they weren't weak or for her. No these tears were of anger and they were for the sister she'd never known she'd had. If her father had lied to her about this, then what else had he lied to her about?

'They have done nothing to me,' Gwen said raising her head to look her twin in the eye, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand as she did so.

'They did not? But you are so powerful; surely they would have done something?' The fact that they hadn't, baffled her.

'No, I'm too strong for them, too violent they said.' Samantha thought she might also have heard Gwen add: even though I don't want to be. 'But the things they did to the other women,' she turned and gave the _pregnant_ daughter of cupid a weak smile.

'I will help you free them,' Sammy promised and raced for the pile of rocks she had been foraging through earlier. It stood to the fact that if Gwen's rock had symbolised her then surely the ones belonging to the other women had carvings of creatures like them.

'Thank you, you have no idea what was done to them, and I'm sure they would be just as grateful if we were to free them too,' Gwen said and together they raced round the room collecting rocks and shoving them into the cages.

They'd barely reached the last few cages when the Lords awoke and started to follow the women unknown.

When Sammy felt muscular male arms around her waist she reached back her arm and punched him in the face, all without turning around to face her attacker. She struggled to be free, but stopped when she realised that Sabin had hold of her sister. The sister she had only just discovered, the sister she loved as though she'd known her for her whole life.

When he reached up a hand to beckon Paris forward Samantha screamed. No! Not Paris, after all that Gwen had witnessed in the past year, the demon of promiscuity was the last man she would want holding her.

Her scream must have surprised the demon holding her, or something, because he let her go and she was propelled forward and into Paris knocking him to the ground. They were still her enemies.

When she looked up from the destruction she'd caused, her dagger, and_ claws _digging into Paris' thorax, she realised that her sister was weeping in distress and that Sabin had an arm around her neck, an arm that he was tightening. He was going to kill her, just like his men had killed her mother and her lover's sister. They would not take Gwen from her whilst she still lived. But unfortunately Gwen seemed distressed over violence and Sammy only wanted her sister to be relaxed and happy and fed after her ordeal.

'Please. Sabin. If you have a heart, or had one once please don't take my sister from me as well.'

'Your sister is a harpy?' he asked of her, and he seemed bewildered as though he couldn't see the proof for himself. 'Then why are you working for the man who hurt all of these women?'

'I didn't know,' tears rolled down her face at the fear of her sister's imminent death. 'Please don't take her away from me. If you do…I won't have anyone else left. You already took my mother please don't take my twin from me too…'


	5. Chapter 5

'Not your father, of course we killed your father?' Gideon said, and his words almost enraged her before she realised he lied. He was the keeper of lies.

'You speak truth demon shouldn't you be feeling agony? I know you killed my mother, my father told me all about you and the disasters you cause. And now you are willing to kill a defenceless woman? That's real big of you boys,' she said and as she spoke she saw Gwen shaking her head but had no clue why.

When her sister tried to speak but couldn't because of Sabin's arm choking her windpipe, she tried to claw at it to no avail.

'Let her speak or I will gut you where you stand demon,' Samantha threatened, baring her claws in front of her chest and her teeth, which felt more like fans. What was she?

The second he removed his arm Gwen raced to her side, ignoring all the other immortal females who were crying and shaking with fear from the new men. Thankfully or not they had Paris to charm them into relaxation. In Samantha's opinion it was an unfortunate event for them.

'Samantha…' she coughed and she realised, to her anger, that the lord had choked her. 'Our mother still lives, though sometimes I wish she did not.' Samantha heard the first bit but her concentration waned after that as she mulled that thought over. Their mother still lived? Did that mean her father, their father, the man who had captured all of these women, had lied? So if he'd lied about all of that what else had he lied about?

_Maybe he kept you in the dark about your sister all this time on purpose._ A voice spoke inside her head. _Maybe he stole you from your mother because he knew how powerful you would grow if you knew what you truly were. Maybe he is the evil __one and despises his whole family and that is why he captured Gwen. _

'Sabin!' she growled a warning but he only shrugged helplessly.

'Sorry can't help it.' He apologised and that gave her a thought.

'What are you doing here?' she asked and he headed towards Paris to help him up when he answered.

'We came here because we heard there were hunters here and we wanted to kill them. When we found these women we were shocked to our core that they would stoop so low. That Galen would need to breed half-lings to do his dirty work for him. We were trying to save these women.' He snarled, baring his teeth.

'How dare you speak of…' my father, she thought. The man who has ruined my life with lies, maybe the lords aren't even evil. 'My boss in that way.' She didn't know why she didn't just admit that he was her father. Something made her stop. Was it the thought that these men were good and they would criticize her for being sired by someone who was this evil?

'Hey sorry honey but we call 'em as we sees 'em,' Sabin replied and when he reached out a hand to Gwen, Samantha could hear his heart beating twice as fast as was normal. For anybody. What did he think of her sister?

'Hands off!' She snapped and went to hold her sister; she would not have them contaminated by these evil men. No they weren't evil, she recalled now. They had come here to rescue these women and that could not make them evil. They only killed the hunters because of what they'd done to them.

When a rather loud rumbling sound echoed in the catacombs, Samantha turned to Gwen with a sympathetic smile. Her twin really was hungry, bless her. Her less violent and wished to be mortal, but was immortal twin, was hungry.

'It's okay Gwennie I'll get you something to eat. I have some energy bars and some water in my truck,' she assured the hungry young woman.

'You have water?' she asked, seemingly hopeful and then she turned away. 'No I'm fine I don't need water,' she replied disdainfully, licking her dry lips and Sammy knew that she did indeed need that water. But more importantly she_ wanted_ that water now she knew there was some available to her, and after being in captivity for a year then surely she would need it. Why would she reject the offer?

'Gwen you need water, even an immortal can't carry on for too long without water.' As she spoke she grabbed the other woman's hand and attempted to lead her out of the research lab.

She didn't get too far when Sabin grabbed Gwen's other arm.

'Hey!' Gwen let out a startled cry. She wasn't brave enough to muster indignant. Her ordeal must have taken all of the brave fight out of her. Samantha would give this strong immortal, what was it Sabin had called her, Harpy, her fight back.

'We'll take care of her, I have no idea what you'll do to her, and maybe you'll continue this work that was done here.'

'Excuse me!' Sammy shrieked and everybody present gasped. What? Why? What'd she say?

'Her eyes,' Sabin commented.

'Are not black.' Gideon.

'She's a harpy?' Amun signed and it was her turn to gasp. She was a what?

'What on earth is a harpy?' she asked, confused. They all seemed to think she was some kind of creature, she'd never even heard of.

'I'll tell you everything later,' Gwen promised, 'for now can we just get out? Please.' The frightened plea of her sister somehow penetrated Samantha's hatred for the Lords and she decided to treat them as allies. They'd both tried to rescue Gwen and these other women after all.

'Okay. You know what I'll make a deal with you boys,' Samantha said. 'We need to work together to get Gwen and these women safe. Agreed?'

'Hell no. I'm not working with a Hunter,' Sabin refused and Samantha sighed, just as Gwen loosened her grasp on her hand and ran over to the lord.

'Please, Sabin. More warriors mean more protection,' Gwen begged, and somehow Samantha could tell that her sister, her new found sister, had feelings for this lord. The keeper of Doubt. But did she even know what they were? If not, she'd let Sabin inform her of that little fact.

'I'm sorry Gwen but she is my blood enemy,' Sabin replied at the same time a thought popped into Sammy's head: you have no idea how true that is.

'I decline the role of hunter now that I know the truth and know that I know the organisation was just a cover up to hurt innocent people. My sister has shown me the way and I will follow it,' she informed them but they all just shook their heads.

'You still have their mark,' Amun signed and Samantha looked down to her wrist.

'Oh in that case,' she trailed off as she raised her hand to her face and stared at the claws that were as sharp as anything she had ever come across, and twice as deadly. Then, without even a second thought, she dug her claws into her wrist, just above her tattoo and sliced her skin all the way down to the bone, she would get rid of that tattoo if it cost her, her life. She was no longer a hunter, she had a family and she was a harpy. Something that Gwen would explain to her later.

'Oh gods what are you doing?' Gwen shrieked running over with her black eyes and trying to cover up the blood, blood that was pooling onto the floor and running everywhere.

'I refuse to be a hunter, even in death,' Sammy explained, growing woozy as she did so. She was losing quite a lot of blood. Well that was a consequence of ripping through her veins.

'You can't die from this, but gods the blood, does it hurt Sammy?' Now that Gwen had asked that Sammy did feel an excruciating amount of pain. However she knew her sister, was fragile and gentle, she wouldn't reveal her pain and hurt her like that.

'I'll be fine,' she didn't lie; she wouldn't lie to her sister, not after she'd been lied to for twenty five years. Then she turned to the lords and held up her wrist. 'I no longer have the mark; do you deny me as an ally still?'

'I don't think I've ever seen anybody harm themselves to get what they want,' Amun signed.

'No, he totally did not just sacrifice his ankle.' Gideon.

'Okay in that case, you're in Harpy girl.' Sabin spoke and turned to leave the catacombs, obviously expecting them to follow him. Samantha had to keep a tight grip on Gwen's arm, because she would have fallen down otherwise or her sister would have raced into Sabin's arms. But when they both fell to the ground passed out, from blood loss or hunger, Sabin returned and scooped Gwen up gently into his arms and the look on his face could be described, by anyone still conscious as tender. Then Amun looked away and begrudgingly picked up the other harpy, the one who like to threaten and stab.


End file.
